


From Afar

by cophines



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophines/pseuds/cophines
Summary: AU. Cophine. Coffee shop. Fluff.





	1. One Sided Soulmate

Light shades of orange and red scattered the surrounding as Cosima strolled her way towards the café. Parked cars still lined up the side street like any usual weekday while some casual on goers walked their way towards different directions. Cosima looked up the sky to take note of the setting sun and the beautiful set of colours it was currently emanating. She was on dot this time and there was no reason to rush. A couple of university students were just leaving the café as she passed the entrance. It was like any usual day in this familiar setting but the enthusiasm Cosima was feeling didn’t fail to surface when she reached straight for the counter. Thankfully enough, the last person on the line had just completed and claimed their order.

 

“Hey, Scott!” she greeted the lively barista whose smile unabashedly crept the moment he saw Cosima.

“You’re on time today, should I be surprised?” the goofy barista mused as she leaned on the counter more comfortably than necessary.

“You know it’s a day before the weekend plus I’ve been planning on actually keeping my promise of coming on time.” she said as she smiled back, enthusiasm still present.

“Well, that’s remarkable I should say,” Scott teased, “she hasn’t arrived yet, though.” then shrugged.

“That’s exactly the plan, isn’t it?” it was more like a statement than a question.

“Yeah, to come here before her. I just hope it actually works this time.” this time Scott was serious.

“Yeah, ditto.” despite the sudden seriousness, she still kept the light demeanour.

Scott decided to counter his friend’s ever present bright manner. “So, the usual then? On your usual table?”

“Obvs.” she grinned and turned to the side to give way to the next customer on the line.

“Alrighty, then.”

 

Cosima had been a regular customer of Café de Flore for a while now; having been studying in the University on the same street as the place was one factor of it, not to mention her being a huge coffee lover. She took her usual place after getting her coffee and sat ready to open the book she brought with her then. Cosima had already memorised every detail of the café’s interior. Abstract paintings were placed orderly at the top of the book shelves that were attached to the four walls of the surrounding. The ambiance was welcoming with its skin tone wall colour and dim lightings, and the fact that it wasn’t a spacious place made it more intimate for people who went to relax or have a quiet time. Cosima opened her book, _Endless Forms Most Beautiful_ , and started reading, she had about fifteen minutes before she could start to plot the plan she had been cooking all throughout the week.

 

The plan, as she so called it, was to arrive before Delphine. It wasn’t exactly a plan per say, she just had to call it as such because she had to actually make it happen. To arrive before Delphine did. Delphine Cormier. A fellow regular of the café. Cosima’s long time one-sided soulmate.

 

Now, Cosima sure wasn’t exaggerating when she says Delphine was her soulmate. It had been six months ago, when she was half-way through her junior year in the university. It couldn’t have been anything less than destiny. At least, that was what it felt like for her the moment Cosima laid her eyes on Delphine. The memory was still so vivid, like it’d happened just moments ago. She still remembered how her shining blonde curls bounced as she stepped to make her orders, her long legs that had been covered by tight jeans. And most especially, her smile that had since then lit the dim interiors of the whole cafe. After realisation had hit Cosima, she swore to be the one to make this destiny come into reality.

 

Cosima tried. She really did. But even as the confident, assertive and easy going type of person as herself was, she had never been as close to even introducing herself to the blonde. But this day was different. If this plan of hers worked, everything would change. And that was what Cosima had pledged to do.

 

She was half way through the first chapter of the book when she noticed that the amount of patrons inside the cafe had almost doubled. This was it. She reluctantly closed the book and gathered her still warm coffee and purse. Before a couple who had just entered the cafe reach Delphine’s own usual table, Cosima half hastily approached them.

 

“Hey, I think you two would enjoy the view on the table over there more. Don’t you think? I was kinda late so I wasn’t able to reserve this table, would you mind if I took it instead? I really think that table’s more cozy, anyway. You know, if you’re after great viewing?” Cosima sheepishly said while channeling her charming grin, silently hoping that it would work in convincing the couple in exchanging tables with her. It wasn’t part of her plan, she hadn’t expected the cafe to be almost full especially since she was early. But she wouldn’t let anything deter her plans much longer.

 

The couple looked persuaded, much to Cosima’s luck, and gladly took her offer. “Sure, thanks. This was the only table available along the window so we went straight for it. No biggies, though. I think you’re right about that table offering better view.” said the girlfriend whilst smiling at her. _Of course, I had that table reserved for me for six months now, it’s the best placed table in here._ Cosima thought to herself. But she would exchange her table for a chance at a conversation with a specific blonde anytime.

 

It didn’t take much for the couple to reach Cosima’s previous place and for Cosima to settle on her now new table. She was ready, any minute Delphine would enter that door and go straight for her table. Cosima immediately took her book out and resumed her reading, an attempt to divert her growing excitement mixed with anxiety elsewhere. It felt like the longest three minutes of her life ever.

 

The attempt was futile though as Cosima couldn't help but stare at the entrance of the cafe, it didn't help that her coffee had gone cold when she reached for it to calm her very alert nerves. "Damn it," Cosima signalled for Scott at the back who was busy tending to customers for another cup. She had to pretend that she had just arrived, after all. However, before Scott was able to hand Cosima her second cup, her peripheral vision had witnessed her. Delphine, in all her glory, finally entering the café.

 

Cosima instantly rolled her head back to get her full view of Delphine, gracefully strolling her way to the counter. Cosima's breath escaped her, all plans of playing it cool and clueless were thrown straight off the window. Delphine was quite literally breathtaking. It was insane, she wasn't even sporting a remarkable outfit but Cosima swore she was practically floating. Delphine was wearing a light blue sundress, her blonde curls were pin up messily at the back of her head, her naturally beautiful face was almost rid of any makeup. She was carrying a small purse and a book. Cosima had never seen Delphine like this. She had always wore jeans or slacks and buttoned blouses. And it was easily the most perfect sight Cosima had ever seen.

 

It took Cosima all the effort to take her eyes off the oblivious blonde. Scott's eyeing from behind her was enough warning to snap out of her reverie and actually proceed with her plan. She cleared her throat and took her forgotten second cup of coffee from the café attendant before ridding of her now cold first cup. _This_ was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and if anything sounded weird when you were reading. English isn't my first language and I only write using my phone. I hope you still enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


	2. Enchantée

Cosima's senses were on high alert for Delphine. She felt rather than saw her scan for available tables inside the crowded café after making her orders. Cosima silently prayed that she reach for her usual table which Cosima was currently occupying. She was fighting the urge to turn her eyes off the upside down book she was holding as a prop to look at the blonde. She feared that Delphine might decide to take her orders out instead of staying. That could totally end her plan. Cosima decided then that she would approach Delphine and invite her to sit with her if she didn't do it herself, nerves be damned. She mentally counted to ten before closing the book and taking a long sip of her coffee; before Cosima turned to stand, though, she heard a weirdly soothing, accented voice just above and behind her. She'd learned from Scott that Delphine was French long before, the knowledge just made her even more determined to experience hearing the blonde's voice.

 

"Hello, excuse me." And it was her speaking. _Holy shit._  "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but Scott, the baristra told me you are his friend and would not mind if I shared a table with you?" Cosima heard Delphine say very timidly. She didn't know if she smiled because she found it terribly adorable or because Scott literally just turned the tables around for her. Cosima promised to treat Scott with whatever he'd want after this meeting. She turned to face Delphine slowly, despite the surprise, to not startle the blonde. Smile still plastered around her face, heartbeat running twice as fast. Cosima hoped she didn't blush too much.

 

She noticed that Delphine still had her arm adorably folded over her shoulder with a thumb pointing at Scott's direction in the counter. "Hey, yeah, of course!" She answered too enthusiastically for her own good. "Scott over there's my good friend and I totally wouldn't mind you sharing this table with me." Cosima swore she wasn't fully aware of what was transpiring just yet, half her mind wanted to just let things happen but half of it was worried that she might mess everything up if she did. "Here, take a sit." She pointed at the unoccupied chair beside hers. She instinctively placed the chair there earlier because she preferred Delphine to be sitting beside and near her than in front. The table was round, anyway. "Have you made your orders yet?" She knew she already have but Cosima had to feign innocence.

 

"Thank you." Delphine said before giving her a tight smile. "And oui, I already have. I was just looking for a table to occupy before my orders arrive. Thank you for sharing your table with me, though." She added, steadily settling herself on the chair beside Cosima.

 

"No biggies." Cosima smiled back. She was usually very good at this, it wasn't usual for Cosima to feel awkward at something as trivial as sharing a coffee table with a beautiful stranger. If anything, befriending people effortlessly was one of her notable expertise. But as it turned out, Cosima's consciousness didn't recognise Delphine as stranger. Maybe it was the opposite; maybe it was because her senses were all too familiar with Delphine hence the unintentional jitters. "I'm Cosima, by the way." She settled to begin the conversation by the only thing she could make sense of, finally introducing herself, bringing her hand out for an expected shake.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Delphine." Delphine's hand was warm and soft when it touched Cosima's. "Enchantée. Nice to meet you, Cosima." _Was it mad to consider something as plain as introduction too much?_ Because Cosima swore she practically just melted right there and then.

 

"Very nice to meet you too, Delphine." She returned Delphine's smile ten folds.

 

Cosima was about to speak again when Scott appeared on her side, bringing Delphine's orders. "Here you go, Delphine. Enjoy the coffee." She saw him gave Delphine an innocent smile before he turned to her to offer a knowing smirk. "Enjoy your coffee too, Cosima." Scott gave her a wink before going back to the counter. Cosima checked Delphine to see if she saw what Scott did and judging from the shy smile the blonde was making, she immediately knew she did.

 

"Looks like the two of you are really close?" Delphine started.

 

"Oh, yeah. We've been friends since high school. He decided to take this part time job to gain extra income for his studies. You know how financially draining med schools could be." She started rambling when she sensed Delphine was truly interested. "We're both working on our masters in that University across the street, by the way. Hopefully, PhD too after." She smiled and waited for the blonde to respond.

 

"That's nice. I wish you both the best. And I also came from med school so I definitely know what you mean. I'm working on my PhD now." Delphine responded. Cosima didn't know this about her and it made her heart soar even higher. She was so wrong about thinking she couldn't possibly be attracted to this woman more.

 

"Oh, wow. That's so cool, which area?" She found herself even more engrossed with this conversation with Delphine.

 

"Immunology." If her previous knowledge about the blonde didn't completely slay her, this one definitely did.

 

"Well.. wow. I could only wish I could reach your level. I didn't know you were a science geek too." She was helplessly grinning from ear to ear, hands waving all over the place.

 

"Oh, no. I don't have the doctorate yet. I'm still working on it. What are you studying, anyway? I knew Scott was in biology too, though." Why didn't Scott tell her this? She mentally noted to interrogate Scott later about what he knew of the blonde that he hadn't shared with her yet.

 

"Yeah, we're both studying biology. Scott didn't tell me you were a PhD student."

 

"Why would he? It's not a big deal." She suddenly realised that Delphine was probably thinking there was no reason for Scott to even tell her anything about Delphine. Cosima mentally slapped herself for almost slipping. She could also sense that the blonde was still shy but she deduced it was probably because she had become the center of their conversation.

 

"It _is_ a big deal." Cosima blurted absentmindedly. She saw the widening of the blonde's eyes, signalling her confusion. "I mean, since we're med students and all, he could've told me that he knew a PhD student who frequents the café." She knew it didn't make sense but she had to counter her previous unconscious statement.

 

"Oh, I see." Delphine nodded. "I don't think that was necessary. Scott and I rarely talk, anyway. The café is always busy."

 

"Still." Cosima mumbled.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Nothing, at least now I know." She smiled at Delphine, thinking of ways to keep their conversation flowing. "Um, are you from around here?"

 

"Oui. My apartment is located only two streets away from here. I moved from Paris for an internship I was offered almost a year ago. What about you?" Cosima sensed that Delphine was just as interested as she was to indulge.

 

"Yeah, just a few blocks away. And, I was born and bred here in San Fran." Cosima continued while smiling. "So, you're a regular here at the café?"

 

"Oh, yes. I come here almost everyday. This is where I unwind after a tiring day at work."

 

Of course, Cosima was aware of this. But she wasn't about to reveal to Delphine that she had been monitoring her visits to the café. "Same here. I mean, aside from the fact that the barista here's my best friend. It's been a routine coming here before or after school to grab a coffee."

 

"Yes, I think he is a very nice person. If it wasn't for him, I would have taken my orders out and would not be sharing this table with you."

 

Cosima's eyes widen a bit at Delphine's words. "Yeah, yeah. He's great like that." She gave her a tight smile despite the feeling of a knot forming on her stomach.

 

Delphine just smiled at this. They continued sharing small conversations over the course of their stay at the café. Mostly about science and Delphine's experiences during her stay in America. Cosima pretended to be busy with the book she was again holding while Delphine was writing something out of her phone on a small notebook. Cosima couldn't help but steal glances at Delphine every chance she got. She still couldn't believe they were finally sharing a table. Cosima was about to open another conversation when she noticed Delphine closing her notebook and sipping the last of her coffee.

 

"Cosima, I would love to stay longer and talk with you more but I have a report to finish tonight." She begun standing. "It was very nice meeting you, though. Thank you for sharing your table with me."

 

Cosima visibly deflated. She wished she could either turn back time or stop it altogether. "Oh, it's okay. I needed to go too, anyway." She was then standing with Delphine. "And you're welcome, it was a pleasure meeting you too, Delphine." She smiled and before her nerves got the better of her, continued. "See you tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrows while smiling expectantly.

 

"Oui, see you tomorrow."

 

Cosima grinned. "Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and if anything sounded weird when you were reading. English isn't my first language and I only write using my phone. I hope you still enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
